Hard to be near you, hard to be away
by needbestfriend
Summary: After all these years Riley finally begins to realize Maya's true feelings for her. Riley's reaction is a bit different than we all would have thought. This is a fluffy yet awkward Rilaya love story.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Riley Matthews. I am a quirky, silly, 12 year old girl. I love life and always look for the best in people. My favorite person is of course my best friend, Maya Hart.

Maya has been acting weird around me lately. Maybe you can help me figure out why.

"Hey, Riles!" Maya greets as she enters my window. She looks way happier to see me than she normally does. It actually creeps me out a little.

"Maya, did you do your homework yet?" I ask before realizing what a pointless question it was.

"Of course I didn't, silly Riley." Maya says as she pulls me into a tight hug. I hug back but when I try to pull away she pulls me in tighter, not letting me go.

"uh...Maya...?" I say awkwardly as She's been hugging me for a long time and i'm unable to break loose.

"Shh, Riles. Today is a beautiful day." Maya said smiling brightly.

"Okay... well why don't we do our homework together." I suggest and she finally lets me go.

"Alright, alright, if that's what makes you happy, pumpkin." Maya answered. I sat down at my desk and Maya sat on my bed and we both pulled out our notebooks. Maya kept looking at me but if I looked back at her she would quickly return to looking at her notebook.

"Maya are you feeling alright?" I asked genuinely concerned. Maya didn't answer. She just looked me straight in the eye and winked flirtatiously. Butterflies broke loose in my stomach. I turned back to my notebook, but I could no longer focus. I was trying so hard to fight the urge to turn around and look at Maya. I felt Maya's arms suddenly wrap around me, which startled me and caused me to jump out of my chair. Since Maya's arms were around me she caught me.

"Calm down there, jumpy." Maya giggled, now carrying me. She set me down on my bed and climbed on top of me. I was beginning to freak out. This has never happened before. I couldn't move or speak. Maya was looking at me with lust in her eyes. And it looked like her eyes were closing. And she was slowly getting closer and closer to my face. OH MY GOSH I THINK SHE'S ABOUT TO KISS ME!


	2. Chapter 2

"Riley!" I heard my dad call as I heard footsteps running up the stairs. I was still paralyzed, but before I could blink Maya was gone and my Dad was knocking on the door.

"Hey Riley! I'm back from my out of state conference! Did ya miss me?" dad asked.

"Dad I'm in the middle of some serious girl drama. I'm not sure I feel up to talking to anyone right now..." Dad understood and definitely didn't want to be involved in my girl drama so he left. I lie back down on my bed but quickly sit back after imagining Maya on top of me as she was before. I notice something on my floor. Maya left her notebook. So I picked it up and opened it. This was definitely not our homework assignment... The notebook was full of pictures of me. In all kinds of beautiful dresses and occasionally surrounded by hearts. In the middle of the notebook there was a poem.

_When my eyes are open, I see this wretched world. _

_But when they're closed, I see my favorite girl. _

_I see your lips, I want a kiss._

_I've come close, but always miss._

Okayyy... so it seems pretty clear that my best friend is in love with me... I have to admit I'm pretty scared.

Maya dives through the window and playfully tackles me to the ground. She pins me down on the floor, leans closer and kisses my neck. Too afraid to speak, all I can get out is a tiny squeak as I stare up at Maya with wide eyes. Maya giggles at my terror.

"I'll be taking that." Maya says as she picks up her notebook, still sitting on me. She puts her hand on my shoulder then slowly slides it down my arm before she gets up and goes out the window. .Goodness. She is terrifying me...and turning me on...

I get up and go sit in my closet. I feel safe in there. You have to admit, Maya is probably the sexiest girl on the planet. I mean, her luscious blonde curls, those adorable little freckles that she tries to hide beneath her make-up, and of course those gorgeous deep blue eyes...

But I mean when did she start feeling this way? She never acted like this before... what if she felt this way the whole time? I mean,we've shared beds, change in front of each other every day for P.E., she's seen me in a bikini... then there was that we hold hands, hug, spend all our time together, cuddle, she's kissed me cheek before... Oh man, she's been in love with me all this time and I never knew!

I was starting to feel very weird about the whole thing. Then I started to feel really bad. All this time Maya has been in love with me and I obsess over the guys I like right in front of her face...it wasn't my fault, I didn't know! I felt horrible. I fell asleep right there in the closet.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in my closet, it was pretty dark, but I soon realized I was no longer alone. That's right. Maya was there with me. In my closet. Her arms were around me and when I started to wake up she began stroking my hair. Once again I was frozen. I couldn't understand why I froze up every time she was near me. As I was sitting there too terrified to move, I took in my surroundings. Maya was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall of my closet. I was in front of her in between her legs. I was in. between. her. legs. That alone sent a shiver down my spine. Maya felt my shiver and gripped me tightly.

"Aw Riles, it's so adorable how you're so afraid of me." Maya said smirking.

"I-I"m not afraid.." I stuttered out, thus proving I was afraid.

"It's alright Riley. You're fear of me makes you so much more..." Maya put her lips against my ear and whispered,"attractive." I felt Maya's hot breath in my ear and began frantically squirming to get free. Maya smirked and held me down. She was a lot stronger than me.

"Alright Riles, calm down. I'm gonna let you go now alright?" Maya let go of me and I ran out of the closet, out of my room and down to the kitchen. My mom was giving me a strange look.

"Riley, are you feeling alright sweetheart?"

"I'm fine... I had a bad dream..." I lied. Why did I lie? I felt like something terrible would happen if I admitted what was going on.

"Okay, well do you want me to make you some breakfast? Or do you already have breakfast plans with Maya?" Oh goodness she said Maya...

Before I had a chance to say anything the speaker box buzzed.

"Sup losers it's Maya." Came the voice from the speaker box. I could practically hear her smirk in her voice. I just stared at the box as if Maya was somehow going to come out of it.

"Honey, aren't you going to buzz Maya in?" my mom asked wondering why I didn't let her come up right away like I usually did. So I walked over to the box, took a deep breath, and gulped.

"Come on up.." I managed to squeak out into the box. Soon after Maya appeared in the doorway, smirking of course.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's the matter, Riles? You almost don't look happy to see me." Maya teased. I tried to smile but I ended up with the look on my face that I would have if I was going to walk passed my parents and then sneak onto the subway. Maya giggled at that, the way she does when she thinks I'm being "adorable".

"Well come on, Riley." Maya said taking my hand and dragging me out the door.

"Maya, wait." I finally managed to say. "I'm still in my pajamas..." I needed an excuse. I needed to find a way to escape Maya's sudden change of attitude toward me.

"Alright, I'll meet you in front of the building in 10 minutes." Maya winked at me again.

"Okay..." I responded. She squeezed my hand then let go and walked out of my apartment. I let out a sigh of relief. Maya looks really good walking away... wait, what?

"Honey is something wrong between you and Maya? Did you have an argument? You two were acting very strange." Mom said.

"It's just...girl drama." I told her and walked up to my room. Definitely GIRL drama. I went into my room and closed the door. But I still felt uneasy. Maya could come in the window, or she could be here already, in my closet or...oh gosh...what if she's hiding in my bathroom? I checked everywhere to be sure she wasn't around before changing. Once I had changed I was too nervous to go meet up with her right away. Maya came into the window.

"It's been longer then 10 minutes, Riles." Maya said walking over to me. I was trying my best not to show my fear, not to back away. Maya approached me and wrapped her arms around me. I forced my arms to move and hug her back. After that I felt a little bit better near her.

"I'm sorry, Maya" I choked out.

"sorry for what?" Maya questioned.

"I'm sorry that you felt this way all this time and I openly obsessed over guys I liked in front of you..." I explained.

"Don't worry, Riles. One day you're gonna love me like I love you. I know you will." Maya smirked at me. I felt a little uncomfortable so I backed away from her. But every time I took a step back, she took a step closer. I took another, so did she, and another. Then I was against the wall. Maya decided to close the distance between us. She had me pinned against the wall. she put her hands on the wall on each side of me, and leaned her body against me. I could hardly breathe. Her lips were so close to mine... it sent tingles throughout my whole body. I don't know exactly how this happened, but I found myself closing my eyes and reaching for my best friend's lips...


	5. Chapter 5

I heard a loud thud and it scared me back into reality. I realized what was about to happen so I slid down the wall and crawled through Maya's legs to escape her grasp. We just looked at each other and we both thought the same thing. Maya's poem.

_When my eyes are open, I see this wretched world._

_But when they're closed, I see my favorite girl._

_I see your lips, I want a kiss._

_I've come close, but always miss._

"I-I..." I tried to speak but Maya cut me off.

"It's alright, Riley. I've waited this long, I can wait until you're ready." Maya gave me a sexy smile as she walked over to me. She put her hands on my waist and kissed my neck again. Then climbed out the window.

Okay. So, I think I may have feelings for Maya. I mean, she _is_ really attractive, she gives me shivers every time she touches me, and...I almost _kissed_ her... oh my goodness I almost kissed _Maya_...

I have this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I don't know what to do. I stand up and feel strange but I sit down and feel like I'd feel better standing. I don't want to eat and I couldn't sleep if I tried. I feel like...I'm alone. I'm going to feel alone until Maya is here with me. I'm freaking out. There's something really not okay building up inside me. I really don't feel well. Maya, please, I need you now. What's happening to me? I need help. I've been uncomfortably pacing around my room for hours. I need Maya. I feel like I'll be okay if she's with me. Why do I think that? I was terrified of her this morning..._oh Maya_...what are you doing to me? I picked up my phone.

"Maya...I need my best friend right now. Can you please come over?" I hit send.

"One best friend coming up." Maya responded almost instantaneously.


	6. Chapter 6

I was still freaking out when Maya arrived. Maya could see that I was having an anxiety attack. She came in and held me close to her. I was surprised how quickly I felt better while I was able to rest in Maya's embrace. I put my arms around Maya. Everything felt like it was back to normal. But it wasn't. I had new feelings for Maya, feelings that caused a lot of stress on my body when Maya wasn't with me. We pulled apart.

"Maya, I don't know what's wrong with me." I looked at the floor.

"I do." Maya smiled. "You've fallen in love with me. It's going to be hard on you to be away from me for a while."

"It's hard to be near you, it's hard to be away from you...I'm just so confused." I admitted. Maya held me close again and ran her hand through my hair.

"I know. I promise it's going to get easier. It just takes a little getting used to that's all." Maya assured me. Now I was feeling a lot better but I was exhausted from such an emotionally draining day. I wanted to go to sleep, but I knew that If Maya left I wouldn't be able to sleep again.

"Maya?" I asked.

"Mmhmm?" She answered.

"Will you sleep over? I don't think I can make it through the night without you." I asked trying not to sound like I was begging.

"Of course I will, Riles. I'd do anything for you." Maya smiled. I lie down on my bed, and let Maya hold me as we both drifted off to sleep. Maybe, just maybe, Maya would get that kiss in the morning.*


End file.
